<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fight: part 1 by Multidixney66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735451">The fight: part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multidixney66/pseuds/Multidixney66'>Multidixney66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The forest dwellers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Life in the woods fighting, Living Together, Protective Barley Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multidixney66/pseuds/Multidixney66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Barley gets into an argument on when Ian can leave the cabin, and it gets out of hand to the point where Ian is scared that he may have lost the only family member and Best friend he has left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot &amp; Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The forest dwellers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fight: part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of pots and pans drifted through Ian's consciousness as he started to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>He yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes, he looked beside him where Barley would usually be sleeping in, he wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>Ian sat up and stretched again while yawning, he got out of bed and grabbed his crutches and walked out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards the top of the stairs and stopped and listened, he could hear the familiar humming noise from Barley.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and closed his eyes, just listening to him, so thankful that he still has his big brother with him after all they've been through together.</p><p> </p><p>Once Ian decided he had enough of listening to his brother's humming, he opened his eyes "hey Barley?" He called out.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of pots of pans stopped for a moment "yeah?" He heard his brother call back.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you help me down the stairs please?" He said, "sure, hang on a second."</p><p> </p><p>A second later, Barley came around and looked up the stairs to see his little brother standing at the top with his crutches, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Barley immediately smiled at the sight of his little brother and walked up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He gently put his hand on his back and his other hand on his tummy, "so, how was your night?" He asked him as he gently led Ian down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, it was good, how about you?" He asked Barley as they were on the last few steps "oh, it was good." </p><p> </p><p>Finally, they made it down and Ian grabbed one of his crutches from under his other arm and turned to Barley smiling "thanks bar" </p><p> </p><p>Barley nodded and smiled "of course, anything for you little brother." Barley said as he patted Ian's shoulder and walked back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Ian joined him and started to have a conversation about something he's been wanting to do with Barley since they started living in the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>"So, are you going out to get some more supplies today?" Ian asked "uh, yeah, and no, you're not coming with me." </p><p> </p><p>Ian blinked a couple of times, how did Barley know what he was going to ask him? Has he really been asking that many times?</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why?!" Ian asked in frustration, he doesn't understand why Barley won't let him go with him to get supplies.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I say so." Barley said as he picked up the pot of soup and turned to walk towards the little wood stove, he put down the pot and stirred it a little as he heard the sound of Ian's crutches patted gently towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Barley sighed in exasperation, he loves his little brother, but he doesn't want to risk him getting hurt or something.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the little guy kept on trying "Barley, please! I promise to stay right by you" he said pleadingly.</p><p> </p><p>Barley sighed and turned around "Ian, I said no! You can't come with me! End of story!" Barley said as he walked to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Ian looked down and then back up again with a determined look on his face, he limped towards the stairs and looked up towards Barley.</p><p> </p><p>"Barley, you can't just keep me in this cabin forever!" Barley stopped and closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again "we'll talk later Ian." Barley as he continued up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Ian listened as the door to their bedroom slammed shut, Ian looked down and sighed sadly as he limped towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he can try again later.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ian and Barley were sitting at their tiny dinning room table, eating quietly, more so Ian who was still upset about what happened earlier, Barley sensed this and looked up at Ian.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the food good?" He asked him, trying to cheer him up.</p><p> </p><p>Ian nodded nonchalantly "yeah, it's good Barley." He said almost emotionless, Barley sighed and put down his spoon "look Ian, you know I love you, but I'm just scared that you might get hurt or something while on my watch"</p><p> </p><p>"But I won't be! I'll be with you! You will never let anything happen to me, so Why can't I just come with you!" Ian yelled out in complete frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"BECAUSE I SAID SO, OK!?" barley yelled out, Ian looked at Barley in shock and dropped his spoon while grabbing his crutches and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Barley immediately got up and went after him "Ian wait! I'm sorry!" Ian turned around harshly "Barley, Why am I a burden to you!? Why do you not want me around anymore!?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ian, I still love you, I promise-" Barley said as he walked towards him for a hug, but Ian pulled back from him, ignoring the hurt look that flashed across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU!? YOU NEVER GET IT! IT'S SO HARD TO STAY IN THIS CABIN BY MYSELF NOT KNOWING THAT MY BIG BROTHER, MY ONLY FAMILY MEMBER THAT I HAVE, WILL COME BACK TO ME ALIVE!!!"</p><p>Ian screamed out as tears starts to stream down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Barley looked like he was about to cry himself "Ian, I'm sorry, please-" </p><p> </p><p>"NO! I-I WISH I WAS STILL LIVING WITH MOM INSTEAD OF YOU!!! I HATE YOU!! I MISS MOM!!!!" barley stepped back in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you don't mean that." Barley whispered but Ian managed to hear him anyway, with one last look of hatred towards Barley, he said: "yes, I do." Then he limped away, leaving Barley in total shock and complete sadness.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was in the evening when Ian stirred out of his slumber, he felt something was wrong and opened his eyes and looked towards Barley.</p><p> </p><p>Only to see that he wasn't there, Ian sat up and looked around, then he heard the sound of an engine starting up, Ian quickly grabbed his crutches and got up from the bed as he limped his way towards the window.</p><p> </p><p>He looked out and Saw Barley throwing a black bag in Guinevere and he closed it, then he saw Barley getting inside.</p><p> </p><p>'no, no!' he thought as he quickly went out of the room and towards the stairs, he stopped and looked down the stairs in fear before the thought of Barley abandoning him too.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and put the other crutch under his other arm and shakily put his other hand on the banister, he took another deep breath and carefully went down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He was on the middle of the steps when he heard Guinevere starting to drive away and he looked up in shock "Barley! No! Wai-!" Ian was cut off as he lost his footing and fell down the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Ian groaned out in pain as he rolled onto his side in pain, he opened his eyes with tears streaming down his face and listened as the only family member he had left drove away from him forever.</p><p> </p><p>"B-bar-barley" he groaned out as vision blurs and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>